


Yan-sim Headcannons

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Yandere-Simulator Headcannons
Relationships: Aoi Ryugoku/Shiromi Torayoshi, Enpitsu Byoga/Tsuruzo Yamazaki, Gema Taku/Itachi Zametora, Kaga Kusha/Geiju Tsuka, Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta, Shoku Tsuburaya/Tsuruzo Yamazaki, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ah yes,

A new book expect a chapter in a few hours.


	2. Ayano Aishi

Ayano-

-Is pansexual

-Crush on: Taro. 

-Current week- 2nd week (Amai)

-Crush on outside of game- Amao 

-Club- Cooking. 

Hates?-

Any one stealing her senpai. 

likes-  
Senpai.


	3. Senpai(Taro)

Name: Taro Yamada 

-Is Bisexual

-Crush on- Taro.

-Current week- 2nd week (Amai)

-Crush on the outside of the game- CLASSIFIED 

-Club- None

Hates?-

Murder

Kidnapping

Delinquents

Masked murders. 

likes-  
His lover. 

His sister(Brotherly way)


	4. The Yakuza

The Yakuza-

-Age: 33

-Is pansexual

-Crush on: ?????????

-Current week-???????

-Crush on outside of the game- ?????????

-Job- The Organization he is in.

Hates?-

Anyone harming his brother or Boyfriend

(Moral?) His Job.

likes-  
His brother

His Boyfriend.


	5. Megami Saikou

Megami Saikou 

-Is Bisexual

-Crush on Taro.

-Current week- 10th week

-Crush on the outside of the game- ?????????

-Club- Student Council

Hates?-

Gossip

Her brother.

Anyone harming Her lover.

likes-  
Everything else.


	6. Kaga Kusha

Kaga Kusha

-Is Homosexual

-Crush on- ?????

-Current week- 2nd week (Amai)

-Crush on the outside of the game- Geiju Tsuka

-Club- Science

Hates?-

Anyone hurting his lover.

Anyone questioning him.

likes-  
His lover. 

People Respecting him.


End file.
